Electrolysis of a sodium chloride solution produces sodium hypochlorite, the active ingredient in bleach, and hypochlorous acid, a disinfectant/antiseptic/biocide used for wound cleaning, wound debridement, wound sterilization, water sanitation, and surface sterilization. Sodium hypochlorite and hypochlorous acid are each unstable and break down over time due to contact with air, sunlight, and organics. Manufactured solutions of each chemical have a short shelf life. Therefore, there is a need for on-demand production of sodium hypochlorite and hypochlorous acid to help ensure that each solution is chemically active.